South Eastshield Crossing
The South Eastshield Crossing (SEC) is a track which spans from Newton Town in Trans-Antarctica to South Pole City in Eastshield. The track is run by three railways owned by Antrak: the Acoola Express, the Acoola Regional and the Acoola Commuter. One of them is high speed while the two others are regional and commuter. Several other railways run through this track including the high speed Antarctic Express. A railway called Urbancruise had reserved a spot but bailed out in 2006. The South Eastshield Crossing goes on it's own route before joining the Itinerod Circuit. History The South Eastshield Crossing was built in 1992 by one of the [Greg333. He wanted a service from Newton Town to South Pole City. This was the original railway service and the start of the South Eastshield Crossing. It was later extended to Snowville include forts for usage by Loyaltist soldiers some time before the revoltution. This gave the Loyaltists an advantage between getting from one place to another. Many revolutionists knew this which is why they tried to capture it. Minutemen raids were useless against the professional elites who patrol the line, specially trained to prevent the capture of the track. Revolutionists generals decided that Newton Town, Pengu Town and Fort Aquarius was needed to prevent the connection between the forts. One of the biggest least known revolutionists operations took place. Newton Town fell first. It was surprisingly a easy battle, guarded by a loyaltist milita compared to the railway elites. Fort Aquarius was going to be harder but the founder Sir Thomas Aquarius was secretly a Sibling of Freedom and dug tunnels into the fort. The minutemen went through them and attacked loyaltists guarding the fort. The loyaltists were taken by surprise and surrended after half an hour. The big challenge was Pengu Town. The plan was for a army to take the Trans-Antarctica Mountains and then steal a train to Pengu Town while liberating other towns like Pingko or Sealville and attack Pengu Town from the north. The Aquarius and Newton army was to take the remaining railway and attack Pengu Town from the south. The Pengu Town Mission was highly dangerous. The chance of failure was high. These minutemen were willing to fight for a cause. The attack began straight away after arrival. Thousands of Loyaltists were scrambled to fight invaders. Milita loyaltists were quickly raised up, some only armed with pitchforks. However a Sibling of Freedom who infiltrated the loyaltists against orders opened the gates. The vital railway was in control of the Revolutionists. They sucessfully won the battle. The railway was ran by only a few services until the Iterod Circuit was built. Antrak realised how profitable to old tracks could be and integrated the tracks into the Circuit. This became known as the South Eastshield Crossing. Projects to get railways running on it began and soon more railways ran on it including the Acoola Express. Today the South Eastshield Crossing is a vital link between Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield. Many railways run the track or pass through it. In 2006, just as [Urbancruise had retired, the track was extended to Polaris. Stops The Acoola Express stops at all major cities and several other stops in both Eastshield and Trans-Antarctica. Trans-Antarctica * Newton Town * Aquarius * Hackzon * Sunshine Fjord * 90-150 Ice Shelf * Pengu Town * Sealville * Border Crossing * Trans-Antarctica Ternville Skyline * Pingko * GourdZoid Polar District *Flipper Tarn *Squetna *Yeti Junction *Conifer *Whiteout (Whiteout Suburbs) *Whiteout (Polar District Ternville Skyline) *Blizzardville *South Pole City Eastshield *Glassyglow *Inland *Ternville Skyline Eastshield *Great Forest West *Great Forest East *Snellville *Outer Club Penguin *Snowville *Penguville *Polaris Similar Tracks * North Eastshield Crossing (NEC) Trivia Category:Railways Category:Transportation Category:Subway Companies